Got Me Goin' Crazy
by RissJonas
Summary: How would you tell him you really kind of like him? What would you do if he really kind of liked you? A Niley story with a nice plot.
1. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!

The sound was annoying and irritating. I lifted my hand up from under my covers and smacked my alarm clock. A harsh slap sound was created and I could hear my father's footsteps coming from the wooden stairs.

"Bud? You okay?" he asked while panting.

"No I just got slapped across the face by a ghost and I am too afraid to go to school so I'll just go back to bed." I stated.

He rolled his eyes and huffed, "Miles, quit the attitude and get ready for school."

"Ugh, Fine." I groaned loudly. Once my father left the room I stepped out from my queen sized bed. I threw the pillows that must have fallen off the bed while I was sleeping onto my bed.

I then walked over to my mirror and examined myself. My pimples were fading which made my face look clear , my eyes were an alert blue as they adjusted to the light and my hair was… well messy. The curly waves were in a tousled look like I just flipped my head over a gazillion times.

My fingers picked up the sleek, black comb lying on my dresser. They directed the comb to create a right side part in my hair. I straightened out my side bangs and left everything else alone. It looked like I spent an hour with different sized curling irons meanwhile I only spent five minutes tops. I smiled at the look and headed towards my closet.

I pulled the brass knobs out ward only to reveal a nice, semi small, walk in closet. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans an old Elvis Costello concert t-shit. I wrapped a cute, studded leather belt on top of my shirt just right around my waist. I slipped on a pair of heeled, slouched black leathers boots and I grabbed a couple of bracelets of all sorts. I slipped a few rings on my fingers and added my diamond studs in my ears.

I walked over to my vanity and began to apply dark eyeliner that kind of winged out at the end (you would have to be up close to really noticed it) and a few coats of black, glittery mascara. I brushed my teeth and then swiped a magenta colored gloss on my perfect lips. I kissed my lips, grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup and the orange juice carton.

"Miles, how are you not gonna' fall in those shoes?" my father asked. I lifted my face up to meet his gaze. I noticed his tired, puffy eyes and the concern in his voice.

I sighed. " Dad, I am seventeen not seven. I know how to walk in heels. Plus, Mom would have totally said yes to these," I pointed at the boots. I remembered my Mom so strongly. She only died three years ago and she was my best friend up until I met Demi.

My dad smiled and went back to the TV he was watching. I could hear him slurp his coffee in a weird way. I smiled at the habit and reached into the cabinet for my vitamins. His slurping sound filled my mind and I soon got annoyed.

"Can you not?" I harshly asked.

He turned around, "Not what?" he asked with irritation in his voice

I made a slurping noise while I swallowed my vitamins. I placed the glass on the counter a little bit harder than intended to and gave him a look.

"I do not sound like that." He protested while walking over to me.

"Do to" I argued while reaching for my bag that was slumped on the chair.

"Miley go to school."

"I was just about to do that." I responded while walking towards the door.

"You don't need this?" my father asked.

I turned on my heel and noticed my cell phone that was hanging in his hands. I cupped my hands and motioned for him to throw it towards me. He threw it over and I caught it in a swift motion.

Every since my Mom died I would always play sports with my Dad. I basically got my emotions out while doing this and plus it was like quality time with him so it was good. But lately my father and I have seemed distant and our relationship was just weird.

" Thanks," I muttered and walked out the door. I stepped down the front porch and began walking to school. I have a car but I liked walking better because I could just concentrate on my thoughts instead of worrying about driving. Also, I eat like a pig and I wanted to exercise. If you looked at me you would never know that I can eat three slices of pizza and still have room for the garlic knots and cesar salad.

I began to think about school while I was slowly walking down the sidewalk. Ugh, just that word makes me cringe. I hate school but yet I like it. Well, I like it because I could hang out with my best friend Demi whom has filled the position since my mother died. And, I hate it because of them.

Them would have to consist of Selena and her "friends". They were popular. I don't get popularity because I find it so stupid, but to other people it means a lot. Ever since ninth grade it's always been me vs. Selena. We both received compliments on our outfits and looks and we were always put up to competition, we weren't always like this, actually Selena was one of my closest friends in middle and elementary school. We did cheerleading together and we always played over each other's houses. Ever since my Mom died, things were different and Selena and I drifted apart, we were really, really, far from each other. I met Demi the next summer since she moved in down the block. She was nice and funny and basically a better friend than Selena ever was.

I glanced up to see that I reached the oh so familiar high school. I groaned and walked in it. It was the second week of senior year for me, meaning that cheerleading tryouts would be going on today. I groaned loudly again. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around.

"Hey Miley!" Demi shrieked.

"Hey Demi!" I shrieked back while giggling because of how excited she seemed.

"So Miles…" she began. I knew what she was going to bring up and I decided to drop it.

"I am not trying out Dem, I just can't" I admitted while keeping my eyes straight as we walked down the hallway. I ignored the stares of the younger students and the eyes of the boys watching us. Demi and I did look pretty.

"Oh, come on Miley!" she whined. "Listen, we both know that you are one of the best cheerleaders out there and our school really, really needs you." Demi was right. I didn't think of myself as the best but I guess I was pretty good. I still took summer classes and practiced my stunts and moves at home. Demi tried out for the team last year, and made it before Selena realized that she was friends with me. I told Demi about my cheerleading life and ever since then she has been pushing me to try out this year.

"Miley, just try out." I turned the other way to see Taylor walking right next to me. I am friends with Taylor but we aren't as close as I was with Demi. Taylor was also on planning on trying out for the team too. Demi taught her everything Selena would be looking for, as well as me. I was pretty much forced to learn, even though I already knew the moves.

I sighed in a short breath, "Fine I'll do it if you two just shut up about it. But, Selena would NOT add me to the team."

"She would have to Mi," Taylor replied while fishing through her bag for a tube of lip gloss. I noticed her struggling so I slipped my left hand in my bag and pulled out mine. I offered it to her.

"Thanks Miles you're a life saver."

"Yea, Taylor's right. The co-captains would have to put you on the team if they had brains. Plus, I heard that some retired NFL cheerleader is coming to help out judge." Demi responded hopefully.

I groaned.

"Miley!" they both shouted.

"Sorry!"

"Let's get to class before Selena finds us" Taylor suggested.

I agreed with her and kept walking. I focused my view in front of me until I heard a voice. I listened to it cautiously

"Musso is needed on the team, he's pretty good. Oh and Linley too." The voice belonged to the one and only Nick Lovato.

Yes, he and Demi are related; twins but they do not look like each other. I've always liked Nick even though I never talked to him. He seemed to never be home whenever I went over Demi's or hung out with her family.

I always thought of Nick as beautiful. He was born with a curl to his hair unlike Demi's hair, but they still shared that same rich brown color. They also had chocolate brown eyes. Nick was pale like Demi too. He was tall and muscular. He was also the football captain. Demi always kind of figured that I had a crush on him but we never really talked about it. I kind of stayed away from Nick because he was Selena's. He and Selena went out but he dumped Selena after their first year together. Selena threw a fit but she decided to stay friends with him and flirt even though she has so many other boyfriends. I sometimes would dream about being with Nick even though I knew it was impossible that we would ever be together. I traveled my eyes downwards and focused on my boots. I could feel my cheeks blush as I kept hearing his velvety voice.

"Miley?"

I looked up to see Demi and Taylor starring at me.

"Oh, yea?" I asked while I tried to escape the softness of Nick's voice.

"Wake up darling. It's school time." Taylor answered as she and Demi tugged me into class with

Them

**So what do you guys think? Any thing you like? Don't like?**

**This story has a lot of potential; I think it even has more than my other story.**

**In this story all the characters are normal students, not famous musicians.**

**I want to say at least ten reviews until my next chapter but since my other story has been slowly getting reviews I am going to have to ask for five reviews and then I'll update.**

**From now on, I will be uploading at least four times each week. I will upload two chapters for this story and two chapters for my other story if you guys keep up with the reviews.**

**Well, anyways REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 the first should say 1 not 2

School was boring and long. Before I knew it, it was lunch time… finally!

"Miley, do you have clothes to try out in?" Demi asked while placing her books on the wooden table and sitting down.

"No" I responded while starring at her.

Her and Taylor both smiled at each other and then looked at me.

"What?" I averted my eyes to my lunch tray out of embarrassment. "Why" I questioned them again.

"Well as you know Miley," Taylor began.

"Football practice is right next to cheerleading tryouts," Demi added.

"And maybe if you were wearing something, a little bit out there," Taylor said.

"A certain boy will give you some attention." Demi finished while gleaming a bright smile.

"Guys, I do not like any football players. The football player I ever liked was Jason and he graduated last year." I stated while looking at my slice of pizza.

"Oh really?" Taylor asked

"What about him?" Demi asked while pointing her index finger.

"Who?" I turned my head around only to meet the pair of chocolate brown eyes. I quickly whipped my head back around while starring at Demi. I felt my cheeks slowly getting warmer.

"She's blushing," Taylor added while nudging Demi.

"And she likes him." Demi stated while smirking.

"What?" I gave them a look. "No, me, him, never!"

"Miley he was looking at YOU and it's obvious YOU have feelings for him," Demi said sincerely while picking at her salad.

"Yea, but…"

"Aha! She admits it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yea but…"

"But what?" Demi questioned.

"It just won't work out. Everyone could tell." I tugged at my bracelets while I thought how happy I would be if I was with Nick.

"Miley, he was looking at you." Demi said again and Taylor nodded her head.

"So, he was probably saying how ugly I look or anything Selena would have told him about me.

I am pathetic." I thought out loud. I let out a sigh and began to pick at my salad as well.

"Oh, Miley, don't worry. Me and Demi have a nice little outfit for you while you try out." Taylor said while smiling. I looked at Demi and she was smiling too.

"Ugh, what is it?"

"You'll have to find out after ninth." Taylor called as the bell rang. I groaned and quickly walked to my next class.

-*-

I had no clue what on earth they would have given me to wear. I didn't even think they had gym clothes. I began to walk quicker to the locker room. I took the long way since I didn't want to past the boy's locker room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around.

"Hey, hey!" Demi squealed.

"Ugh, Demi lets get this over with. Where's Taylor?" I asked. I was becoming impatient quickly.

"With Taylor. Well that was the last time I saw them. But, Tay should be here any minute." Demi smiled.

I smiled back too even though I had so many emotions running through my head. It was nice to know that one of our friends had no boy trouble.

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late." Taylor rushed out while she was walking to us.

"It's not a problem. Ready Miley?" Demi asked.

I groaned.

"She doesn't have a choice. Lets go" Taylor demanded while pulling me in the locker room.

I was given a plastic bag and was pushed in the bathroom. I quickly put on the clothes in the bag and stepped out.

"Guys this isn't funny." I said while I saw Demi and Taylor smile.

"Its not, you look soooooooooo HOT!" Demi and Taylor exclaimed as they rushed me over to the mirror.

I starred at my appearance. Simple white shoes were laced in my feet. I traveled up my long, tan legs to the pair of skimpy, short-short black shorts. And the white tank top that was obviously shrunken. It didn't help that at least three inches of my stomach was visible along with the cleavage on the top. I turned half way around to see my butt sticking out.

"Guys, this isn't even appropriate." I said while glancing at the two girls.

"Oh, come on! Selena and her friends wear the same thing except they have nothing to fill it out with."

"What did you say?" Selena asked while she flitted in with her makeup bag. She was wearing the same thing as me but, I did look much better. I watched as her brown eyes starred me up and down. She threw me a look and fluffed her hair.

Demi was trying to hold her laughter, "Let's… go… Miles," she barley spoke while pulling me out of the bathrooms.

"Oh my god!" Taylor laughed.

I began to laugh to as we walked into the gym.

"Did you see her face?" Demi asked while laughing crazily.

"Yea, she was so shocked!" I giggled and then I realized where we were. I froze quickly and turned to look at them.

"Miley you look beautiful." Taylor said with a small smile. Demi agreed with her too.

I quickly looked at the boy's locker room door that led into the gym. I watched as the knob turned and the first few boys stepped out. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. After a couple more, he came out. He was laughing with his friends. Demi began to wave her left hand.

"Demi what do you think you're doing?" I shrieked.

"Getting his attention." She replied while she still waved.

Demi finally got his attention and Nick smiled back, then his eyes met mine and I forgot the rest.

"Miles! He winked at you!" Taylor yelled while jumping up and down.

"OMG he likes you! He likes you!" Demi sang.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It was probably to another girl, he does that to everyone anyways." I declared.

"Oh, really? 'Cus I don't know what school you go to but I haven't seen Nick Lovato wink at a girl, ever." Taylor shrugged while walking towards the other girls who wanted to tryout. We followed her and sat down on the floor.

"Alright guys today is tryouts," Selena began, "and obviously not all of you are going to make it." She stated while looking the other girls up and down. "Well since the boys are practicing outside, we will be practicing outside," she smiled towards her friends who started to laugh with excitement. "Ok, so get a number from Jennifer and we will begin a.s.a.p!" And with that, Selena made her way over to the boys and walked out with them.

Demi, Taylor and I all received numbers, we then walked out to the fields.

I looked at my outfit and began to notice some other boys starring at me.

"Guys, I am really cold. Can I go change?" I lied while I shivered.

Demi smiled, "No, Miley you look fine. Now, don't cross your arms. Well," she began while looking around, "looks like Selena finally escaped from the boys. While we are waiting to be called, let's go talk to Nick."

"And Taylor!" Taylor added.

I followed Demi since I knew she would have pulled me over there and I really didn't want to make a scene.

I starred at the grass while we walked over. I could hear Nick and his friends having a catch with the ball.

"Now, " Demi started to whisper, " be confident and smile." I huffed and looked up.

"Watch out!" a voice called.

I soon felt a heavy object tumble on top of me. My body was forced down. I felt pain on top of

head. I shut my eyes hoping on that it would go away, but it didn't. I opened my eyes and looked up to his chocolate ones. I immediately felt my face redden.

"Hey," I spoke smiling at his beauty. It was the only thing I got out with out stuttering. Everything seemed to get dizzy.

"Hey," he smiled. It seemed like minutes that he was on top of him. It felt like a dream, and before I knew it my dream was over.

-*-

Every thing was black. I couldn't see or move, but I could hear.

"I feel so bad, I should have warned her he was there." Demi said softly.

"No, she probably knew he was." Taylor objected. I could hear her cross the room to sit with Demi.

"Poor Miley, this is such a bad way to start a relationship. I could only think of what people are saying about her or even what Selena would say." Demi sighed.

"But… it is kinda' romantic. Well just a little bit. I mean if he really liked her up close." Taylor spoke.

"I just wonder how Nick feels. I've always asked him if he liked anyone and he always said no."

"Yea, but Demi you're her best friend. Of course he would lie to you if he had feelings for Miley."

A fist began to knock on the door, I felt a gust of wind and the door flew open.

"I ran here after practice. Coach wouldn't let me leave early. Is she ok?" he spoke while pacing over here. I could smell the grass on his clothing and heat coming off of his sweaty body. I felt his hand skim my cheek. "Is she?" he asked eagerly again.

"The nurse said she should wake up soon…" Taylor murmured.

"I feel so bad." Nick stated loudly. "I should have thought about the ball and not her." Nick muttered quietly.

WAIT? What did he just say?

"What did you just say?" Demi demanded, I could hear rise from her seat and walk over. I smiled, I knew she would have caught that.

"Nothing…" Nick said. "Miley?" he asked. I felt his fingers brush in my hair.

"Looks like someone is trying to make a move…" Taylor quietly said.

I could hear Demi giggle and Nick immediately moved his fingers.

I knew I would have to open my eyes soon but I didn't want Nick to know I heard that. I decided to keep them shut a little bit more.

I could hear someone walk in with. The footsteps were high and loud, indicating that this person wore heels. Selena.

"Ok so- " Selena cut herself off, "Nick? What the hell are you doing here with them?" I could hear the tone in her voice, it was pretty bitchy.

"Sel," Nick began. I didn't get why he would call her that, "I just wanted to make sure she was alright, I was the one who knocked her out."

"No you weren't. I've got basically the whole school thinking weird old Miley was trying to get you." Selena giggled.

"Sel, that's not the truth though, I need to tell everyone the truth now." I felt his heat disappear and he was gone like that. I wished he wouldn't have left.

"Ugh, Selena what do you want?" Taylor snapped at her.

"Well everyone thought Miley should be given a chance on the team once she recovers since apparently they think she is an _ahmazing_ cheerleader. And they all said that you too both made the team too." Selena muttered.

I heard Taylor and Demi squeal.

"But, " Selena began, " If Stewart can't cheer for her life, she will be kicked off and that would be just embarrassing. Oh, and make sure she knows that."

I heard Selena leave the room and I popped my eyes open and shrieked.

I watched as Taylor and Demi started to shriek too and we eventually ended up laughing.

**5 reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

"Kay Miles, are you ready to have the best sleepover ever?" Demi questioned as she laid out the snacks on the glass coffee table.

"Dems you really don't have to do this." I protested while I started to nibble on a pretzel.

"Sure I am. I love you. And Nick shouldn't be home and I knew you probably didn't want to see him after what happened and I just thought this would all be better and maybe we could talk about other things and do other funner stuff" Demi rambled. She stopped herself after she noticed Miley gazing at a picture of Nick at the beach with Demi. "Ok, this is kinda' weird and all to say this but I guess Nick is good looking. He is muscular"

I giggled. "He is so…"

"Hott?" Demi finished.

I looked up and started laughing while nodding my head.

"Ok, we have this whole house to ourselves so Miley you can say whatever you want about Nick."

"Oh, Demi. Is it weird?" I asked. I've always felt that liking Nick was another bad thing because

he was Demi's sister.

"Nah. Its cool. If you guys hit it off we can actually tell people were sisters, well in laws" she giggled.

We heard a knock on the door. Demi immediately got up and answered it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat. I turned my head to get a better view. She was here. It was Selena. God, why is she here?

"Well, I lied to Nick that I was having trouble at home, so he let me stay the night over." Selena winked. "It was part of me and Jen's plan to get Nick and I back together." She gasped once her eyes met mine. "Why is she here?" she snapped. "Oh, Nicky?" Selena called out the door. "He's getting my bags, such a good boyfriend" Selena whispered at me.

I shifted my position on the floor and crossed my arms over my chest. Nick was coming.

"Demi?"

"I'm sorry." She mouthed with a weary look.

I forced a small smile and motioned for Demi to come sit next to me.

"Mi I am so sorry."

"It's alright. Could you just not leave my side tonight?"

"Yea," she agreed. "Let's pretend their not here."

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled. Tonight should be nerve wracking, yet interesting.

"Oh, Nick you got my bags!" Selena gushed. I kept my head straight forward as I listened to Nick come into the house.

"Yea, you sure you need all of this?" he asked, while breathing heavily. I heard a _thump _as he placed the bags down.

"Yes, of course I do. Now, let's get settled in your room."

"Uh," Nick hesitated, " my room is a little messy, I was wondering if you could sleep on the couch."

Me and Demi held our mouths as we tried to control our laughter.

"Ugh, I cannot. They are here." Selena spat as she walked over to us.

"They?"

"Hey Nick." Demi turned. "Miley is sleeping over tonight."

"Miley?" he questioned. I felt his footsteps through the ground, before I knew it he was standing

next to me.

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey listen I- can I just talk to you?"

I looked at Demi and she nodded. I got up on my feet and turned to Nick.

"Oh, and Mi if he just tackles you again… scream for me." She smirked.

"What the hell?" I turned to see Selena standing with her arms crossed. " Ugh, Nick I am leaving. I'll sleep at Jens."

"Wait, Sel." He turned his head back toward me and gazed into my eyes, " Listen Miley, I'm really sorry about hurting you before." He went up and walked out.

I let out the breath I never realized I was holding and sighed in confusion.

"Oh, Miley. I can't read his signs. I'll go ask him if he likes you." Demi said as she rose up.

"Demi! No!" I shouted at her. I stood up to, with my hands gripping my hips as I felt my face redden.

"Chill Miles. Just joking. Unless you really wanted me to." She winked. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. Her hand tapped the space next to her as she motioned for me to walk over.

"Ugh, Demi." I groaned. "All of this doesn't make sense."

"It will. Lets go to sleep, school is tomorrow."

I groaned, again.

**Sorry sooooo much. This chapter is pretty crappy and short. But, I want to get you guys ready for what will happen in school.**

**So please give me two reviews with this and I'll update. If you read my story Secrets, you would know why I haven't updated in a while. But now I've got some more time so I'll update faster.**

**And please check out my new story, Teenage Complications.**

**Review?**


End file.
